Catalisando Aproximações
by kawaiilolis
Summary: A II guerra acabou, embora algumas questões ainda estejam pendentes... US X UK


O sorriso bobo já se ilustrava nos lábios do inglês, que segurava o seu tradicional Whiskey em uma mão enquanto a outra se preocupava em aborrecer o francês que sentava ao seu lado.

"Você foi o primeiro a cair! O primeiro a cair!" a mão mimetizava a boca de Kirkland.

"Moi moi, Artie, pelo menos eu não fiquei tanto tempo internado naquele hospital de segunda como você." Francis mantinha sua postura desdenhosa de sempre, o que normalmente o deixaria irritado... não fosse a quantidade significante de álcool nas suas veias e a felicidade do momento em que passavam.

A guerra acabara.

E depois de alguns meses de recuperação, todos os aliados decidiram se reunir para festejar este grande feito.

"Sério, na real" os dois se viraram para a voz carregada característica "Quem eles realmente pegaram primeiro foi eu. Não que tipo eu não esperasse, é claro."

"Claro." murmurou Arthur, rolando os olhos.

"Bem, Polônia, sendo vizinho de um brutamontes feito o Ludwig, é bem fácil ser o primeiro a levar chumbo."

Subitamente, todo o zumbido pela sala terminou quando, ao abrir da porta do Hall, a silhueta teatral de um homem adentrou o salão de festas. E, para o horror de Arthur, Francis levantou-se animadamente para bater palmas. Todos do recinto seguiram seu exemplo, o que o fez se levantar cambaleadamente e forçar, de muita má vontade, algumas palmas tortas; sem nunca dar o gostinho de olhar para o Americano.

Porque o inglês não entendia.

Alfred ficou quase três anos apenas observando os países se matarem e, quando o Japão resolveu lhe dar um arranhãozinho, partiu pra cima do Eixo com tudo o que tinha que ninguém nunca havia visto antes. O que Alfred fez com Kiku... era além do desumano. Era muito além da moral. E ainda enchia o peito pra chamar de patriotismo. E agora estava lá, cuidando hipocritamente de seus ferimentos mortais. Assim como fez com todos desta sala, que estão saudáveis agora...

Todos...incluindo ele próprio.

Quando, naquela tarde ventosa, ele caíra diante do inimigo na poça de sangue em que jurava ser sua cova final... ele surgiu. E de alguma forma espantou todos os que estavam ali perto, aproximou-se de Arthur e... lhe estendeu a mão.

ESTENDEU A MÃO!!

Depois da Revolução, não havia momento em que pudessem trocar palavras amigáveis; tudo o que saía eram sempre faíscas e desacordos. E, naquele momento em que para Arthur tudo parecia perdido, lá estava a pessoa que menos esperava encontrar. Alfred Jones lhe estendendo a mão.

Desde então a participação de Alfred nas reuniões dos Aliados só aumentou, e a maioria dos planos do americano o deixavam raivoso. Discutiam por qualquer coisa, o que deixava os outros aliados quase sem graça.

E agora lá estava ele, adentrando o salão como se fosse o Rei do pedaço. Como se fosse o maldito ganhador dessa guerra. Entra no finalzinho do conflito e fica com toda a glória. Arthur se sentou extremamente irritado no sofá, e Francis não deixou de percebê-lo.

"Você deve o mínimo de gratidão."

O olhar bêbado do inglês fez Francis se afastar lentamente em direção ao seu herói, deixando o inglês degustar do seu Whiskey...sozinho.

...............................................................................................

"Arthuuuuuuuuuur!!"

Ele acordou num pulo, olhando pros seus lados. Tudo o que pode ver era duas garrafas vazias a sua frente, balançando com a sua visão... por que raios elas não paravam no lugar...?

"Oh my fucking god, Arthur, você está ficando surdo com a idade?"

Aquele sotaque teve de ecoar algumas vezes em sua cabeça para ser identificado. Arthur virou a cabeça em direção da voz, e alguns segundos depois sua visão o acompanhou. Alfred balançava à sua frente. O maldito herói...

"Que diabos você faz aqui...?" ele tinha certeza que suas sílabas estavam tropeçadas umas nas outras.

"Geez, você não diz coisa com coisa... Levante-se." Alfred pegou seu braço para poder levantá-lo.

"Onde...?"

E então ele percebeu. O salão de festas já estava vazio, as luzes apagadas. E um par de olhos azuis preocupados o observava.

Arthur deixou a cabeça cair entre as mãos. "Me leva pra casa."

.....................................................................................................................

Alfred freou o carro à frente da casa prometida, lançando um olhar demorado para ela. Há quanto tempo não entrava ali... Saltou do carro e foi tirar o beberrão do veículo, que quase dormia novamente. "Inglaterra, você está em casa."

A resposta dele foi uma mistura de ronco com murmúrio nada compreensível. Alfred não teve escolha senão puxá-lo e carregá-lo até a porta de sua casa.

E deixá-lo...ali?

"Arthur, onde estão as suas chaves?"

O inglês demorou para responder, após abrir os olhos. "Os duendes costumam deixar embaixo do tapete..."

Alfred soltou um riso entre os lábios, mas não quis questioná-lo. Ao puxar o tapete, lá estava a chave escondida. Algumas manias nunca mudavam...

Ao abrir a porta de entrada, Alfred sentiu os calafrios subindo conforme a nostalgia se consolidava. Eram os mesmos móveis na mesma posição. Eram os mesmos papéis de paredes velhos e antiquados. Era o mesmo cheiro de chá que inundava a alma... As mesmas pinturas de paisagens e algumas novas fotografias. Todas com seus velhos amigos Europeus. Um quadro desses de moldura fina chamou a atenção do americano, pois estava no chão virado para a parede. Foi observá-lo de perto, e espantou-se ao ver a sua imagem, há muitos séculos atrás, no colo de Arthur. Não passava de uma criança, dum loiro quase branco e um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Realmente não lembrava desta pintura na casa... -Quando deu por si, Alfred estava perdido nas memórias e deixara Arthur sozinho na porta. Não precisou perguntar a direção do quarto.

A porta rangeu desafinada enquanto Alfred carregou Arthur até a sua cama. Quando finalmente dispensou a carga, sentou-se a beira da cama e suspirou profundamente.

Era o mesmo quarto.

Quando se levantou pra olhar de perto o mobiliário de sua infância, não pôde fazê-lo com êxito pois um súbito peso em seu corpo o impediu. Ao se virar, viu Arthur pendurado em suas vestes, deixando-o realmente surpreso.

"Arthur?"

"Al..." Disseram ao mesmo tempo. Arthur se segurou mais forte, impedindo o americano de dar um passo que fosse. "Você não pode me deixar de novo..."

Alfred sentiu todos os músculos ferverem e gelarem ao mesmo tempo com aquela única frase. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha inteira. O que diabos ele queria dizer com aquilo? Não se encaixava com o inglês frio e mau-humorado que não ousava lhe olhar nos olhos, nem quando ele, o grande herói, havia salvado sua vida...

"Eu disse pra você não ir" Arthur continuou, a voz tornando-se melosa e ainda tropeçada, embora compreensível "Eu não queria que você fosse. Não tinha porque você ir. Você não podia sair..."

Uma criança. Parecia manha de criança. Alfred abaixou-se até encontrar o rosto do inglês, e segurou firme sua cabeça. Sua pele estava tão quente..

"Então porque você não atirou?" e a sua voz soou mais rígida do que quis.

A mesma cena preencheu o pensamento de ambos. Há muitos anos atrás, naquela noite de tempestade. O jovem Alfred nos dias rebeldes teimando a liberdade estava caído no chão, encharcado de chuva e derrota. Arthur, em pé, tinha a espingarda apontada exatamente pra cabeça do garoto. E nenhum dos dois pode dizer até hoje quanto tempo se passou até que o inglês abaixou silenciosamente a arma e deu as costas para a própria criação.

Os olhos verdes umedeceram. Os olhos azuis continuavam rígidos como pedras preciosas. E ambos se encaravam como não se encaravam desde aquela longínqua noite. Antes que a primeira lágrima pudesse escorrer, o americano deixou-se agir pelos instintos.

Alfred puxou a gola de Arthur e grudou seus lábios nos dele. O inglês deixou moleza da bebida pela surpresa ao arregalar os olhos, deixando as bochechas colorirem. E quando tentava pensar no que reagir, o americano já afrouxava o colarinho e abria seus olhos para encará-lo.

"O que diabos você...??!" Arthur gritou, quase desafinando, deixando o americano desentendido.

"Eu o que?" perguntou Alfred, com um sorrisinho irônico no canto dos lábios. Fazia-se de desentendido.

"Você...você...você simplesmente..." e tampava a boca, vermelho como o Bloody Sunday. A cena era impagável.

"Eu? Arthur, foi você quem fez isso!"

O inglês parou subitamente e deixou-se levar por esta afirmação... o que o deixou ainda mais vermelho.

"Eu...quando que...eu só...quer dizer..." e o embarasso, além do álcool, cortava suas sentenças ao meio antes que elas pudessem fazer algum sentido.

"Mas eu te perdôo, Artie..." a pronúncia daquele velho apelido arrepiou o inglês "Se você me disser se você se arrepende ou não." Alfred divertia-se com a confusão óbvia do galego, não contendo o sorriso satisfeito. Tão ingênuo, tão indefeso. Tão facilmente enganável. O mesmo Arthur de sempre, mas agora de um novo ângulo. Já foi pra trás o tempo em que podia chamá-lo de "pai", ah, há muito tempo - o mesmo tempo em que não se falavam tão bem... A saudade crônica, aguda, fugia de qualquer relação entre pai e filho, e alcançava níveis a que o levava a atitudes como essa, em que seu coração disparava ao ver seu inglês completamente embaraçado à sua frente.

Mais que embaraçado, Kirkland via-se num conflito onde todo o ódio e intriga que criara para se proteger não havia mais nenhum sentido. A solução que o whiskey lhe sussurrava parecia ser a mais efetiva para sua crise.

"Eu não me arrependo, Al." e ele puxou o americano até a sua cama, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

............................................................................................................................

Arthur acordou com explosões na cabeça. Pareceu um esforço colossal pra levantar as pálpebras, mais ainda pra ajustar as pupilas pra iluminação do seu quarto, que nunca pareceu tão iluminado, por sinal...

Sentou-se na cama, e assustou-se com o quanto ela estava bagunçada. Muito bagunçada...

Uma brisa gelada percorreu seu quarto, e ele sentiu mais frio do que o normal. Levantou os lençóis e percebeu o corpo nu.

"Bloody hell...!!"

A porta do quarto abriu intimamente, e um Alfred adentrava o seu quarto vestindo o seu roupão preferido. América. No seu quarto. Roupão preferido.

"AMERICA!!! O que diabos..." e de repente viu que ele trazia um café da manhã na sua mesinha de cama preferida. Café da Manhã. Mesinha de cama. Roupão preferido. Nada parecia fazer sentido.

"Artie!! Você finalmente acordou! E COMO você dorme, heim. Além de roncar..."

Arthur já não ouvia mais nada. Artie. Café da Manhã. Mesinha de cama. Roupão preferido. No seu quarto. América.

E como num estalo, tudo finalmente se encaixou no relembrar da memória recente. Bem recente, por sinal; da noite anterior. Da festa. Do whiskey. Da carona. Do beijo que ele roubou. Do resto da noite...

Arthur jogou as mãos no rosto escondendo a vermelhidão, ao mesmo tempo que murmurou coisas inaudíveis. Alfred ria de se acabar por dentro, mas resolveu manter uma postura mais séria por fora.

"Então, pra repor as energias de ontem, eu resolvi encomendar uma refeição bem energética pra nós dois!"

Arthur espiou entre os dedos a "refeição energética": Um prato de batata frita com dois hamburgers enormes._'Pra repor as energias de ontem'_. oh-my-lord."Eu...Eu..."

Alfred deixou a mesinha de cama no chão, e se sentou ao lado do loiro. A mão tomou-lhe a lateral da face, como se soubesse exatamente onde teria de ir pra desmanchá-lo. E na voz mais séria e máscula que pode, ele perguntou, só pra provocá-lo:

"Por que você simplesmente não repete tudo o que disse ontem a noite?"

Arthur deixou a cabeça encostar naquela mão macia, evitando que o ato ficasse muito evidente. "O que foi que eu disse...?" perguntou com sinceridade.

"Você disse, entre muita choradeira e sentimentalismo, que me amou desde o primeiro momento em que me achou, e o pior dia da sua vida foi a Revolução em que teve que me deixar partir porque queria que eu fosse feliz. Disse também que cada dia em que teve que ficar na mesma sala que eu, durante a Guerra, sua única vontade era poder me abraçar de novo. E, quando eu te salvei naquela última batalha...seu maior desejo era poder fazer o mesmo por mim. E por essas e outras que sua vida agora era a minha."

A franqueza dos olhos azuis o deixou desarmado. Aquele olhar intenso parecia querer provar que cada palavra que ele havia dito na noite passada era mais que o delírio do Whiskey. E com certeza, mesmo que essas lembranças não estejam claras em sua cabeça de ressaca, Arthur podia sentir a verdade destas declarações no seu coração que batucava histericamente naquele exato momento.

Virou o rosto, antes que suas veias do rosto pudessem explodir de tanto sangue. "Se você já sabe por que está repetindo?" perguntou, com bico.

E era exatamente aquele bico orgulhoso que fazia Alfred ter vontade de jogá-lo naquela cama e dominá-lo exatamente como na noite passada. Mas resumiu todos os seus desejos a um beijo roubado, constrangido o inglês que não havia o beijado sóbrio ainda. Contudo, a intensidade daquele beijo o fez esquecer dos hamburgers, do roupão furtado, do mundo.


End file.
